christianmetalfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Nazareth
Nazareth é uma banda de rock Indie caracterizada pelo sucessão da sua balada nogenta chamada "Love Hurts". ECAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! Como começou? thumb|Seu Tenório dando uma de rockeiro! Lá em Nazaré da Mata (nome que inspirou a banda), em Pernambuco, um carinha chamado Dan McCafferty (também conhecido como Tenório do Pantanal), tocando uma rabeca com seus amigos de infância, decidiu tocar algo mais pesado do que a porcaria que eles sempre tocavam. Daí eles, em inspiração direta de sua terra natal, criaram a banda Nazareth (já falei isso? Nem VI!). Daí pra frente, tocaram em um bocado de bodegas onde tinha muita cachaça e também mulheres boas. Só que aí veio a decepção... A Gaia (e não me refiro a divinização da Terra!!!) Nosso querido Tenório descobriu que uma amada sua estava lhe impondo chifres, com dois peões (Levy e Arcides). Ele ficou tão chateado que começou a cantar um dor-de-cotovelo daqueles: "LOVE HURTS!!!" Letra super-esquecida da banda: Love hurts, Love scars, Love wounds' and mars Any heart not tough or strong enough To take a lot of pain, take a lot of pain Love is like a cloud, it holds a lot of rain Love hurts, Ooo-oo Love hurts I'm young, I know, But even so I know a thing or two - I learned from you I really learned a lot, really learned a lot Love is like a flame It burns you when it's hot Love hurts, Ooo-oo Love hurts Some fools think of happiness, blissfulness, togetherness Some fools fool themselves, I guess They're not foolin' me I know it isn't true I know it isn't true Love is just a lie made to make you blue Love hurts, Ooo-oo Love hurts Solo I know it isn't true I know it isn't true Love is just a lie made to make you blue Love hurts, Ooo-oo Love hurts Ooo-oo, Love hurts Ooo-oo De novo, que essa música nunca foi tocada: Love hurts, Love scars, Love wounds' and mars Any heart not tough or strong enough To take a lot of pain, take a lot of pain Love is like a cloud, it holds a lot of rain Love hurts, Ooo-oo Love hurts I'm young, I know, But even so I know a thing or two - I learned from you I really learned a lot, really learned a lot Love is like a flame It burns you when it's hot Love hurts, Ooo-oo Love hurts Some fools think of happiness, blissfulness, togetherness Some fools fool themselves, I guess They're not foolin' me I know it isn't true I know it isn't true Love is just a lie made to make you blue Love hurts, Ooo-oo Love hurts Solo I know it isn't true I know it isn't true Love is just a lie made to make you blue Love hurts, Ooo-oo Love hurts Ooo-oo, Love hurts Ooo-oo Agora a melhor parte: Tradução do Dia! O Amor Fere O amor fere, o amor deixa cicatrizes, o amor machuca Quase todos os corações. Não agressivamente o bastante ou forte o suficiente Para causar muita dor, causar muita dor... O amor é como uma nuvem, contém muita chuva, O amor fere... Ooh, ooh, o amor fere... Sou jovem, eu sei, Porém mesmo assim, eu sei uma coisa ou duas. E eu aprendi com você, Eu realmente aprendi muito, realmente aprendi muito: O amor é como uma chama, ele te queima quando é ardente, O amor fere... o amor fere... Alguns tolos pensam em alegria, Felicidade, união. Alguns tolos enganam a si mesmos, eu suponho, Eles não estão enganando a mim. Eu sei que não é verdade, eu sei que não é verdade, O amor é apenas uma mentira, criada para te deixar triste. O amor fere... o amor fere... O amor fere... Eu sei que não é verdade, eu sei que não é verdade, O amor é apenas uma mentira, criada para te deixar triste. O amor fere... o amor fere... O amor fere... De novo... NÃAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOO!!! Categoria:Artistas de um hit só